


Aromantic Dream Fic Two: the one where Dream comes out (kinda)

by TommyPoggers251



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Aromantic Clay | Dream, Aromantic Dream, Dream comes out, Fundy can bake, Other, Party, This is just me wanting fluff, and validation, because we need happiness in these trying times, it goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyPoggers251/pseuds/TommyPoggers251
Summary: Dream is Aromantic. Now that he's got that figured out, he needs to explain it to the two who have been warring over his affections. Hopefully things will work out. Ranboo is there, too- for Moral support. Oh, and to keep Fundy and George from killing each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Aromantic Dream Fic Two: the one where Dream comes out (kinda)

Dream was regretting everything. Ranboo was attempting to break up a fight between a snarling Fundy and a very pissed off George, who was insulting the fox while barely dodging his jaws. Fundy was determined to bite his face off, it seemed. He called them both here to talk to them, hoping to get it out of the way. But when Fundy saw George….

Their instant hostility towards each other almost made Dream feel guilty. Normally he wouldn't care- he milks and manipulates the feelings of others almost constantly, so he's used to seeing people fighting and arguing- but these were his friends. "Guys, listen," he began, but just as it failed to grab their attention before, it failed now. Ranboo shot him a look of sympathy, and his stomach crawled. 

He doesn't need sympathy.

"SHUT. UP." He ordered. The two stilled.

Dream was faintly surprised at himself, but the feeling was quickly overtaken by nerves. They could hate him. They could think he was broken, or deformed, or straight up lying to their faces. He couldn't handle the thought of it.

"... Dream?" Ranboo prompted.

"IMAROMANTICANDIMSORRY" Dream cried out, all in a single breath. He huffed as he tried to breathe properly again, and tried to unpack their reactions.

George was laughing faintly, a bit confused. "What? I don't understand you, Dream."

But Fundy looked on in awe.

"Did you say you were... Aromantic?"

"......yes."

George stopped, his jaw open. "Oh. That makes sense actually. Wow. I should've...wow." "you're not mad?"

"MAD?" They said in unison. Then, embarrassed, they glared at each other quickly, then turned away.

"Well," said Fundy, "I'm a bit disappointed because I do like you romantically, but it's not your fault. It makes no sense for me to be mad- you didn't DO anything."

George nodded in agreement. "You're just being you, Dream. It's not a crime or anything."

Dream sighed in relief, and Ranboo smiled. "Well, I'm glad that went well. Should we throw a coming out party?" "I'm only out to you three," Dream laughed. Ranboo rolled his eyes. "So? Fundy makes great cakes." As he said that, Fundy's tail began to swish in excitement, whipping from side to side. "It's true, it's true! They're really tasty!" "I can help decorate," George offered, "as like...a peace offering or whatever." "your offer is accepted."

Dream smiled. He didn't regret his decision anymore; seeing his friends all excited for the potential party made him feel wonderful. He was just happy to spend time with them as friends- who needed romance to make things complicated?

"So dream, what do you say? Can we throw a party??? Please?!" "Sure."


End file.
